Angel's feather
by N1colle97
Summary: I never wanted to do this. Why did it have to be me? I wasn't looking forward for this mission from the start.Although he looks rather good for the taste of an angel.


Hi! I'm N1colle97 and this is my first fic so don't be upset If I messed it up! But I'm doing my best!

Warning! It contains some explicit material somewhere in the fanfict so don't say you weren't warned.

The main pairing is Minato x OC. I don't know if it would be other pairings.

Plot:I never wanted to do did it have to be me? I wasn't looking forward for this mission from the start. Although,he looks really good.

Now,let's begin!

Chapter 1

A new day begins…well,not as I expected

I woke up screaming. Another nightmare.I was falling into the ocean and consumed by darkness. Although I knew that it will happen someday,I wasn't looking forward to it.

I yawned and got up from my queen-sized I was taking the shower,my mom entered my room.

"Good morning you sleep well?"asked my mother.

"As do we have for breakfast?" I asked impatiently.I was really hungry because I coulnd't eat but an apple yesterday.

" I assume you are feeling better,am I right?" said my mother smiling.

"Yes,as a matter of fact,I am felling much better "

" For breakfast we have smoked salmon on toasted bread, eggs, orange or Grapefruit juice,bacon and a lot of other down when you are 're waiting for you in the garden" said my mother before closing the door.

I exited my huge bathroom and went outside on the was a warm morning of Crossord mansion was the second biggest mansion in the family had some relations and associates in Germany,Japan,the U.S.A. and also some farms in England.

I don't really care about them. For me they are just some sources to make money or anything like that.

Every day was the same. In the evening I went to school for six hours,then home I played the piano,then I had a break before my family give a party or a ball.

Sometimes I just wanted to be a normal girl like all other girls but I knew I would never have it. Although I want a normal life,I'm not normal either. The problem is that my parents don't know about this but my teachers and friends at school know.

Until last year I was just a normal girl if I can say that. But in one night of full moon,it all started.

Flachback

I was on the couch in my room when suddenly all lights went down. I got up and headed to the balcony when I bumped into someone.I was prepared to hit the floor when a pair of strong arms coucht me and lifted me bridal style.

After this,all the lights went on again.

As I was put down,I looked at the person in front of me. It looked like some sort of wizard. He had dark violet hair with white bangs on his was wearing a black with white robe and a purple cape. Strangely,his eyes were closed.

I studied him a little longer until he reised an eyebrow.I looked at him until he started talking.

"Are you Akane Crossords?" he asked in a calm tone.

"Yes,I who are you supposed to be? You certainly aren't from around here."

" My name is Arzo and I'm your one and only spirit"

I looked a bit confused.

"Sorry,but you got the wrong person. I am the one and only Akane Crossords but I don't understand what are you talking about. What do you mean when you say 'my spirit'? I don't even know what it is that or what I am supposed to do." I said sincerely.

" Then let me explain it to you" he began."You are the sixteenth angel form the Nobel are the second most powerful angel from this world . I know you are sixteen is the age when your angel powers are awakend and your soul resonates with we connect,your soul will become stronger and then all the angels will know that you have awakend.

Not only the angels can sense your soul but also demons,dark wizards and the other subordinates of the Duke of the Naraku Gardens. So now everyone needs you because you can fight much stronger enemies and defeat them.

I was a little bit man pretends to be a spirit and I,an angel?

"Are you kidding me? WTF?" I asked angrily.

"This kind of languace is not for you my young Mistress." He said smiling.

"S-sorry,didn't mean ,how can I believe this things you are saying?" I asked in a strange tone.

"I can prove you let your soul resonate with mine and say-Normal Wings open- Then I will explin more."

I did what he said. When I sensed my soul resonate with his it was like a strage feeling that I knew him for aa long time and to thrust I repeated the words I was startled. My back was throbbing like I was burned and it made me hiss in pain. To my surprise,the pain stopped in an instant.

"Nothing happened" I thought out loud. But suddenly I felt something heavy on my back. I was about to stumble if it wasn't for Arzo to grab by the arm.

"No? Look at your back,then." He said, a small grin forming on his face.

I went to the mirror and suddenly I gaspen in surprise when I saw I had a pair of white ,huge wings on my back.

"What's going on?" I asked after I recovered from the shock.

"This is one of your pair of wings"

"Only one? You mean there are more?" I asked,not beleaving what I just heard.

"You have many types of wings Wngs for offensive,wings for defense, wings for flying with the speed of light and many other. The more you fight with them,the darker the color of you wings this is not applying to the normal wings are yours only and they are used for the human world where the other wings can' also,they consume less energy that the others."

After he was done,he looked at me if I could handle all this information .I was still a little shocked but I was curious if I could use them.

"When I am hurt,do you feel the same pain I do?"

"Normally I don't but now,for a week or two,until you learn to control your wings and powers,I won't only feel the wounds of the wings,but also the ones your body is having."

"Chotto matte! You said powers,what exactky do you mean by that?"I asked.

" Every angel uses white magig,black magic or simple magic when he fights. In your case,you use black magic,the power that destroys everything and everyone if it isn't used properly." He said,furrowing his eyebrows."That is why you just be careful or the power of darkness might consume well as the black blood."

He walked towards me ,while removing his purple broach and handing it to me.

"What is that?"I asked ,pointing at the purple broach just like my eyes.

"This is an object that amplifies your power at ,the stronger the amplified power is ,the more energy it you have any questions so far?"

" Yes,but I think it fill sound stupid."I said blushing a little.

"No,please go on,I don't really mind."he said, smiling genuinely at me.

"Well, I have some kind of dress like in the Warrior Space game? I mean,uhm…how can I say it…when my wings appear,do I dress as well?"

"As a matter of fact you have but not like some stupid pair of wings was its own dress but this doesn't aplly to the airplane wings when you have a costume to protect it the other cases, your wings appear,your dress will come as you learn to control your powers,the dress will not appear."

"This is bullshit!" I said,letting myself fallon the sat beside be, smiling gently and lovingly.

"You know you are beautiful?" he asked me with the most sexy tone I heard this night.I blushed and saw him burring his face in my neck .I closed my eyes wandering what will he do next. He placed his mouth near my ear and whispered seductively:

"You know you'll have to do missions where you will be paid,right?"

I needed a little time to process that information and when I finally did,I shot up from the bed and looked at Arzo who was lying on the bed,laughing.

"What did you just say?" I asked incredulously.'Why did you do this?"

"I saw you weren't paing attention so I wanted to make a joke. And yes,you will have missions that will be paid and will get you stronger in no time."

"Alright,I think this is enough for will discuss everything ,by the way,hou can I close this things?" I said pointing at the wings.

"Simple…Just say –Normal Wings close-" and with that he disappeared.

-End Flashback-

After that night,every one or two weeks I have to meet the other angels in order to repor what we have done in these weeks or just take missions or be paid for the last missions.

I am trying to hide my identity from my friends, but it's harder when it comes to my parents .When I need to meet the other angels,I must tell them that I went out with my to me,my parents don't ask my friends about it .

When I talked the first time with the other angels,they told me that there was another angel that was more powerful than me. I was hoping to meet him/her but they told me they never seen it themselves because it can only be seen by the worthy now,it doesn't really bother me so much but I will try to get stronger and to meet this angel at any price.

Today I had a meeting with the other angels because I just finished a was about some sort of sect of people who were having some connections with that was easy because I just had to demonstrate that it was a foolish idea of a crazy man.

Anyway,when I went to the place we were supposed to meet,to be more precise,the Angels's Dome, I saw my friend was the first and best friend of all angels.

After an hour of discussing the world's problems,I still didn't have a ,my "boss",the one who united all the angels,came to me and said:

"I need you to accomplish a mission" he said in a dead serious tone.

"What kind of mission you want me to accomplish?"

"I want you to take this mission"he said while handing me a paper."The first angel asked specifically for you to have it."

At the last part,I was first angel wanted me to do this mission? Well,this is unexpected!

"I need you to guard a boy. The fate of the world is in your hands" he said furrowing his eyebrows.

"NANI?!" I snaped,shocking the other angels.

Hey,I finished the first chapter. I hope you liked it. This chapter is a little bit shorter but the next won't be. Also,the first 6 chpters will be written regularly because I already written them down. The next will be a problem because I don't know when I will write them.

Well,I think I'll find a way.

Don't forget to review and subscribe. See you later and wish me good luck!


End file.
